1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly to a method for manufacturing light emitting diode (LED) package.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled the LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
A conventional LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip mounted on the substrate and a phosphor layer covering the LED chip. During operation, light emitted from the LED chip stimulates the phosphor powder in the phosphor layer to generate light with a different color; the light from the LED chip and the light from the phosphor powder combine together to obtain an illuminating light having a desired color. In the manufacturing process, transparent glue mixes with phosphor powder to form the phosphor layer and the phosphor layer is arranged on the substrate to cover the LED chip. However, the phosphor powder is prone to move downward and accumulate at a bottom of the phosphor layer. Thus, the illuminating light from the LED package can not have a uniform color and the required CRI (color rendering index).
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED package which can overcome the above described shortcomings.